


Mother Mary

by aievans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Determined, Headcanon, Loving Mary, One Shot, Protective Dean, Worried Castiel, grateful Mary, happy Mary, possible season 12 beginning, season 12, written before season 12 aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aievans/pseuds/aievans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a quick one-shot/headcanon I wrote for a roleplay account a while ago.  I thought I would post it here.  Possible season 12 beginning.  Mary and Cas meet. Season 11 Spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Season 11 Spoilers. Rated for slight use of language. I mean, Dean curses. Get used to it.

                           Castiel had never truly met Mary Winchester.  He had often thought of visiting her in heaven, but had always talked himself out of it. He'd heard much about her, most of it from Dean who had known her briefly as a child, and had gotten to go back in time and meet her twice. Dean, perhaps, held his mother in too high of an esteem, but Castiel liked seeing how happy the memory of her made the hunter.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀When Castiel made it out of heaven, finally, he made his way back to the bunker as fast as he could with his broken wings. He'd made a promise to Dean. He had to take care of Sam, and last he'd seen there had been a woman in the bunker with a gun. When he got back, there was something else. He could feel the soul that he had saved so long ago. But that couldn't be possible - could it? Dean couldn't be alive.   Castiel rushed forward with a new drive. Worries about Sam were pushed out of his mind as the thought of Dean, the hunter he'd given everything for, being alive filled him. He pushed past the bunker doors and down the stairs. The feeling was getting stronger, and Castiel's hope was getting too high. He finally made it onto the balcony that overlooked the main room of the bunker, and green eyes found his blue ones.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Cas."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Everything felt right again, but only for a second as Castiel soon processed the pain in Dean's voice. That's when he noticed the small puddle of blood on the floor.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Sam.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Castiel moved down the stairs and toward Dean. He opened his mouth to explain, to make Dean beleive that he had tried to protect Sam. He couldn't lose Dean's trust; not when he had just gotten Dean back, not when Lucifer's voice still haunted him. Before he could tell Dean about the woman who had broken in, another voice cut him off.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Is this the angel?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Castiel's eyes moved toward the voice until they landed on someone who was even more impossible than Dean. She was beautiful, and Castiel could see where Dean had gotten his green and golden eyes from. She still wore the white night gown that she had died in, but she wore John's old leather jacket that Dean had kept around on top.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Mary moved toward Castiel and Dean stepped back. Castiel was too in shock to ask how it was possible. Suddenly, he was wrapped in two warm arms and a feeling that must be what humans described as motherly love.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"You've kept my boys safe," she said when she pulled away. "I can't thank you enough for that."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"You always used to say that angels were watching over me. Cas watched over me and Sammy."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sam," Castiel started, only to be cut off by Dean.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"His body would have been here if he was dead. We'll find him, and we'll take down the son of a bitch who shot him."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. This is a one chapter work and honestly I have no plans on expanding it, especially with season 12 so close. I just had this idea and it's how I would like to see Cas and Mary interact. And come one, I want them to bring up the whole "angels are watching over you" thing. I'm honestly both excited and worried about how Mary is going to be portrayed. Comment below your thoughts, but please try to stay somewhat positive and be respectful.


End file.
